Attack on the Iwatobi Swim Club
by XxTheShadowQueenxX
Summary: After the formation of the Iwatobi Swim Club Haruka and Nagisa see two silver objects at the bottom of the pool When they surface they are in the middle of a river just outside of Wall Maria in the middle of a fight with the Titans They are then rescued by Eren and Armin and thrown into the Survey Corps to fight the Titans. Eren/Haru Armin/Nagisa
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So much work omfg. I have this fic, and two others I am writing. And I am trying to catch up on SnK, Free, and watch Durarara, Sherlock, and Supernatural. Asdfghjkl oh and if the characters are too OOC then please tell me how to fix them.**

"Haaarruuu-chan!"

Nagisa pulled on my arm as we walked towards the front door of the school.

"What is it?"

"I saw something cool earlier and I think we should go check it out."

"Not interested."

"I saw it in the pool. But I need help to get it."

My eyes widen at the mention of the word 'pool' and I stop dead in my tracks. _Does this mean I get to swim?_ I grab Nagisa by the wrist and run to the school's pool, removing pieces of my uniform along the way until I am only in my swimming trunks. We skid to a stop at the edge of the pool and Nagisa changes into his swimsuit. We get into position and dive into the pool. At the bottom there are two silver objects. We swim down and each grab what appears to be a silver ring. _I wonder how these got down here._ I look over and see Nagisa begin to swim back up to the surface so I follow him up. When I surface I see nothing remotely familiar except for Nagisa next to me.

"W-Where are we Haru-chan?"

"I don't know." I look down at the ring in my hand and clutch it into a fist. "But we will find a way out."

We get to the edge of the water and crawl out onto some grass. I look up and realize that the sky is glowing orange and is full of smoke. Screams and monstrous roaring fill the air.

"Armin! Find Mikasa! The Colossal Titan is coming this way!"

I look up and two bodies fly over us. One blond and is going straight into the city and the other is black-haired and he stops right in front of us. He turns around with a seemingly permanent scowl on his face.

"Who the hell are you two and why are you half naked?"

"I'm Nagisa Hazuki and this is Haruka Nanase. We were swimming in Iwatobi High's swimming pool when we ended up here."

"Eren Jaeger. The one that was just with me was Armin Arlert. He's going to get our friend Mikasa Ackerman. Anyways, you two should be evacuating with the other civilians. Only Survey Corps, Garrison, and Military Police allowed here."

I blink for a minute and then look down at my clenched fist. I then hold up my hand and show him the ring. He snatches it from me and inspects it slightly.

"This is a Survey Corps ring. But I've never seen either of you here before. Either way, evacuate with the others and make your way to Wall Rose. Wall Maria has been breached. Now move your asses out."

Steel cables shoot out from the machine around his waist and he disappears. _Where the hell are we?_

"Haru-chan, what do we do?"

"Do what he said. Head to Wall Rose, whatever that may be."

Nagisa and I get up off the ground and eventually find our way to a group of people getting on large boats. _This must be the ones evacuating._

"Nagisa. Let's follow the river and try and find a quicker way out than waiting in line."

"Okay, Haru-chan."

We make our way down the river but it ends up taking us closer to the fighting instead of where I had planned to go. I sigh and continue to look around until Nagisa pulls on my arm.

"H-Haru-chan, behind us."

I turn around and see a giant, at least 5 meters tall with brown hair and large brown eyes, right in front of us.

**A/N: Holy shit. I really hope this is good. And like I said before up there, if I am making the characters too OOC then please let me know. Oh and reminder, Haru and Nagisa are in their swim trunks still during this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry these things are taking so long. I am in between writers' block and getting ready for school and they didn't even mail out the schedules and school starts in a week. Oh god oh geez oh god oh geez**

"Armin! Take them out of here! Eren and I will handle the Titan!"

Two bodies fly over us and disappear into a cloud of smoke that the said 'Titan' had made when he slammed his foot onto the ground. Another one goes over us but lands only a few feet in front of Nagisa. He turns around and it's a blond boy with large blue eyes. He only seems a few years younger than us.

"Come with me. Eren and Mikasa will take care of the Titan. I hope."

Before we have a chance to answer he grabs each of us by the arm and starts running.

"Haru-chan. I'm scared."

I sigh and don't say anything to him. It would only make it all worse.

"Arlert. What are those things with you?"

At the sound of the voice the kid leading us stops dead in his tracks and releases us, going into a stiff pose with one arm across his chest and one behind his back.

"These are civilians sir! Ackerman and Jaeger instructed me to get them to safety while they fought an aberrant, sir!"

A short man jumps off his horse and looks at him with no emotion.

"Well take these two then. Jaeger is your superior and as am I. Now go."

Without even blinking an eye he effortlessly jumps back on the horse, to my surprise because of his height, and rides off. As he leaves 'Arlert', I guess that's his name, relaxes and resumes a more casual pose.

"Who the hell was that midget? And what's an aberrant?"

"We will discuss that later. Mikasa and Eren, and now even Corporal Ravioli, I mean Rivaille, told me to get you two to safety."

Without another word he starts dragging us towards a large wall. _I wonder what it would be like diving into a pool off of that._ He leads us into a room that has a bunch of others dressed just like him and the other ones we saw outside.

"Haru-chan. What are we going to do? Rei and Makoto and Gou-chan will be worried if we don't get back soon."

"Calm down Nagisa. I'm sure they know a way out of here."

* * *

"I am Corporal Levi Rivaille. You are all new recruits to the Survey Courts. Hanji will explain everything else."

Nagisa and I stand in a line of people dressed exactly the same. But it seems we are the only confused ones.

"Haru-chan, do you remember why we're here?"

_It's been hours since we were put into the wall with some refugees. Armin and his friends Eren and Mikasa are trying their best to distribute food to everyone. I sigh and lean back against the wall just as the door bursts open and troops file in before that short guy comes in with this girl with glasses and a large smile on her face._

_ "I am Corporal Levi Rivaille. Any refugees here that are ages 15 and up are now to come with us._

I sigh and look at the ground.

"We're soldiers now Nagisa."

"I am Hanji; I head the experiments that take place here. You are all here now because today we have had one of the biggest dents in our forces yet. So we are desperate. But you all look healthy enough. We will now begin standard training procedure as if you are new trainees in the 105th training corps."

A large, bald, man with a black coat walks in.

"Salute!"

Everyone around us does that same pose Armin did when he was confronted by Levi. To make sure we don't get in trouble, Nagisa and I do the pose too as best as we can.

As the minutes pass the man gets no closer to us that he was when he started this. But as my arms begin to hurt my vision is clouded by a large black mass, until I look up and see him.

"What is your name!? Where are you from!?"

"Nanase Haruka! I am from Iwatobi, Japan!"

Everything gets silent as I speak. But nobody says anything. He moves one to Nagisa next to me.

"What is your name!? Where are you from!?"

"Hazuki Nagisa! I am from Iwatobi, Japan!"

As soon as he is finished speaking it seems as time just stops and everything freezes around me. I feel a large pain on the side of my skull. When I touch it and then look at my hand I see blood and my vision goes hazy. But as soon as I look up everything is going again like clockwork. The pain is no longer there and when I look down at my hand there is no blood.

**A/N: FINALLY! I HAVE FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! I AM SO SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO HAS HAD TO WAIT SO LONG! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My dad woke me up at 6 in the morning with his snoring. I laid there for at least an hour until I decided it wasn't worth trying to sleep.**

It's been an hour since the ceremony and everyone is looking at us as if we have the plague.

"Nanase, Hazuki, Corporal Rivaille would like to see you. Come with me."

Nagisa and I follow the soldier into Levi's office.

"Who are you two exactly? Japan hasn't existed since the Titans came here."

Before I could answer him, Nagisa speaks up.

"We said so at the ceremony. We're Hazuki Nagisa and Nanase Haruka. We are from Iwatobi, Japan. We go to Iwatobi High School."

"Nagisa…"

"Do you two have what it takes to even try to participate in the Survey Corps? If you do, speak up now of we will ship you off to Zhiganshina."

"Cor-"

Before he could get the first word out, I cut him off with my hand and take a step forward.

"Is the Maneuver Gear water-proof?"

* * *

"Are you sure about this Haru-chan? What if it doesn't work?"

"Well, then we drown considering how heavy these are."

Nagisa and I position ourselves at the edge of the river. Levi stands a few feet behind us to make sure nothing happens.

"Go when you are ready."

I take a deep breath and position myself to dive. In my peripheral vision I can see Nagisa doing to same.

"Ready Nagisa? 3… 2… 1… Go!"

We dive into the water effortlessly. Just like we did when we got those rings out of the pool. As soon as we hit the water, the weight of the Maneuver Gear pulls us down. I look over at Nagisa and give him the signal. Within seconds of firing out the cords, both Nagisa and I are shot out of the water and land on the side of a small building.

"It worked Haru-chan! It worked!"

I smile slightly. But it weighs on me that 1) we may never get back home and 2) tomorrow, this won't be a practice round.

* * *

"Now listen up. Squad 1 will go with Armin Arlert. Squad 2, Mikasa Ackerman. Squad 3, Eren Jaeger. Squad 4, me, Corporal Rivaille. You have 5 minutes to prepare."

As soon as he leaves, Armin and Eren quickly make their way over to us.

"We may die. So Eren and I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

The nervousness on their faces doesn't swerve Nagisa from being his usual self. They stand there for what seems like hours, until finally, I just grab Eren's arm and ask him.

"What is it Eren?"

In the blink of an eye Eren and Armin each grab Nagisa and I by the shoulders and kiss us.

"See you soon."

Before I could say anything they are gone.

**A/N: YAY! Homosexuality. I love that stuff. It's like drugs. But better. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: There will either be 1 chapter or no chapters after this one. Only because I didn't want this to be really long AND I must work on my other fanfic. **

"We will take the southern part of the city, near the river. Nanase, Hazuki, you two will come with me while the others span out across the area."

We follow Levi to the river bank nearer to the outer wall. It is pretty devoid of Titans in this area. _Maybe that's why he had us here instead of further into the city._ I look over at Nagisa, by the look on his face anyone could tell that he is frightened of what may come next.

"I will check on the rest of the squad. Try not to die. It'll be such a pain."

Before I could respond he is out of view, leaving Nagisa and I alone.

"Haru-chan. I want to go home. I want to go back and see Rei, Mako-chan, and Gou-chan. I want to see Ama-sensei. I want to go-"

Before he could finish his sentence, we are both sent flying into the air and falling into the river. Before I am submerged, I see the face of a large Titan, with huge eyes. As we sink deeper into the river, Nagisa and I are struggling to activate our Maneuver Gear.

After trying for who knows how long, I could tell he was getting short of breath. Before I could signal him to go up for air a giant hand reaches in and grabs him. The only thing I could do at that moment is stare in shock. When I finally come to my senses, I easily activate my Maneuver Gear and am shot out of the water towards the Titan.

When I am in 10 feet, the gear releases and the Titan knocks me out of the air. As I am flying backwards I can see Levi attacking the Titan. I could feel a deep pain all over my body. Before I know it I crash through a window and into a wall. I could feel my body getting weaker as my vision gets blurry. Before I know it, everything turns to black.

* * *

"Gou! Call an ambulance! Rei and I will watch Haru. Nagisa! Find Ama-sensei!"

The next thing I know it feels like a jolt of electricity was sent through my body. My eyes shoot open and I quickly sit up.

"Makoto? Rei? Where am I?"

Suddenly, I feel pain on the side of my head and throughout my body. I look down and see dark red blood covering my body and the concrete. My breathing grows heavier as I come to realize that I am back at Iwatobi.

"You and Nagisa were walking out of the school when he wanted to go check out the pool. He said that when you pulled away, you stumbled backwards and fell into the street in the path of an oncoming car."

I lie back down and I could feel my eyelids getting heavy. _It was just a dream?_

"Haru? Haru, stay with us."

Makoto's voice seems farther away as my eyes begin to close.

"Haru!"

**A/N: I decided to destroy you emotionally. **


End file.
